


Always Come Back To You

by shadowsamurai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not matter how far apart they are, Buffy and Giles always find a way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 'Back To You' by Bryan Adams. All lyrics used are his.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

BS-RG-BS-RG-BS-RG

Buffy wandered the night streets of Sunnydale, looking for something to fight. But all the dark creatures seemed to have disappeared, and the Slayer was starting to feel restless. As if the heavens were answering her prayers, a group of vampires decided that they would be the ones to kill the Slayer. Five minutes later, Buffy thought they were hoping for too much.

Deciding that there wouldn't be much slaying, Buffy started to head home, but on the way, something tugged at her Slayer senses. Frowning, Buffy followed it, like Giles had taught her to. Her heart ached just thinking about her Watcher - the only man who she never thought would leave her, and he had done just that. She knew why he had gone; she had pushed him away, just like she did with everyone, but not a day went by that Buffy didn't regret not having Giles in her life.

"If I could make it up to you, Giles, I would," she murmured to herself as she followed the 'tug'. But she couldn't. He was back in England, and she was in Sunnydale. That was that.

Eventually, Buffy found herself standing outside a small bar, situated down a narrow back alley. Unsure what she was letting herself in for, Buffy pushed the door open and walked into a dimly lit room. The bar was off to the left, and someone was perched on a stool to the right, strumming a guitar and singing. There was something achingly familiar about him….

Buffy's breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned away, not wanting Giles to recognise her. *'What the hell is he doing here?'* she thought, her mind churning. He said he was going back to England, but he hadn't. He was here. Why would he lie?

Buffy ordered a coke and sat listening to him for a while. She had never heard him sing before, and she realised Willow was right; he had a voice that made you go weak at the knees.

The bar slowly emptied and Buffy was about to leave too, as she didn't want to be spotted, when she heard Giles say, "This is my last song for tonight, and it's a special one. It reminds me of a young woman who means so much to me, and I wish I could go back to her."

Buffy froze. Did he mean her? She hoped so; as far as she knew, Giles didn't know that many 'young women'.

*I've been down, and I've been beat  
I've been so tired that I could not speak  
I've been so lost that I could not see  
I wanted things that were out of reach*

Buffy recognised the song immediately; it always reminded her of Giles, for some reason, and to know that the song reminded him of her warmed her inexplicably.

*Then I found you and you helped me through  
And you showed me what to do  
And that's why I'm coming back to you*

Buffy's heart fell. The song couldn't be about her. She had never helped him through anything; well, maybe Jenny's death, but it was her fault Angel had lost his soul in the first place, so that didn't really count. But Buffy had to believe it was about her; she had to take a chance. She knew she was leaving herself open for so much pain and hurt, but she had to try. This was Giles, after all; the only man who had always been there for her.

Buffy realised Giles had almost finished singing the chorus, and the next verse always struck her of how Giles was, of how she had treated him, and drawing on her reserves of courage, she turned and started singing.

*You've been alone but you did not show it  
You've been in pain, but I did not know it  
You let me do what I needed to  
You were there when I needed you*

Giles' playing faltered but he recovered quickly. He couldn't believe Buffy was there, singing to him, couldn't believe the words were so poignant to her, the message she could never say clear in the lyrics.

*But I let you down, but I've messed you around  
But you never change your point of view  
And that's why I'm coming back to you*

Without any prompting, they both sang together, their thoughts and actions in harmony as always.

*Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
That's how your love will take me home  
Back to you  
And if I wish upon that star  
Someday, I'll be where you are  
And I know that day is coming soon  
Yeah, I'm coming back to you*

The rest of the song went unsung, but no one minded; the bar was practically empty anyway. Giles slid off his stool and met Buffy halfway across the room.

"What ya doing here, Giles?" Buffy asked quietly, trying to make light of the situation, but it didn't work. Giles' expression was one of completely seriousness, and suddenly guarded.

"I - I'm sorry, Buffy," he said. "I should have told you I was still here. I was going to leave, but I couldn't."

"Why not? Everyone else does," she replied. "Not that I blame them. It's my own fault." She took a breath. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Giles, for everything."

"Why not?" Giles repeated, focussing on the first thing Buffy had said. "Because I could not leave you. I care too much about you."

"I don't deserve it."

"That may be so, but it won't stop me."

They stared at each other for a moment or two, Buffy looking small and lost, Giles looking guarded and somewhat scared. "I've missed you so much," she said, her voice catching as the tears began to fall.

"And I, you." Giles stepped forwards and put his hands on Buffy's shoulders. She crumbled suddenly, falling against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "Sshhh, it's okay now. I'm here."

"Are you going to leave again?" Buffy asked in a small voice between sobs.

"I can't promise to always be here, Buffy," Giles replied quietly. "There will come a day when you really won't need me any more, and I will have to stand aside. But for the moment, I'm not going anywhere."

"I think you're wrong, Giles," Buffy said after a while. "I think we'll always come back to each other, one way or another."

"Maybe," he replied, kissing the top of her head gently. "Maybe."

FIN


End file.
